


Brotherly Love

by JennieBlackheart



Category: British Singers RPF, Dave Davies - Fandom, Ray Davies - Fandom, Rock Music RPF, The Kinks (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Come Shot, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Sibling Rivalry, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 22:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17292227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennieBlackheart/pseuds/JennieBlackheart
Summary: Dave starts a fight with Ray, and Ray goes after him. It's brutal with Dave straddling Ray, and knocking his head against the floor, until Ray punches his brother so hard, he knocks a tooth out. The fight breaks up, only to start again when Ray puts on a Beatles record. Finally, Ray get's Dave to confess that his girlfriend has left him for someone else. Ray show's Dave how he releases tension, and they both relieve their tension on Dave's bed.





	Brotherly Love

"Hey, I was fucking reading that, you stupid cunt!" Ray angrily yelled at his brother. Dave had just walk past him and snatched the latest copy of the NME out of his hands as he was reading it. Right in front of Ray's eyes he ripped it to shreds, and threw the pieces on the floor!

"Guess you aren't anymore, and oh, look at this mess." He gave a laugh as he strolled into the kitchen to make himself some tea.

Ray got up and stomped into the kitchen and got in Dave's face, pointing a finger at his chest. "You owe me sixpence for that, I'm skint after purchasing that, and I got it to see if there was anything about our band. As if you even care!"

Dave did care, in fact it was on of the things he actually did care about, but he couldn't pass up a chance to rile up his older brother, in fact, it was his favorite past time besides having a good shag. 

"I don't owe you a goddamn thing, and even if I did, I'd like to see you try and get it!" Dave was really asking for a fight, and Ray was about to give him one.

Ray slammed Dave up against the counter, causing him to drop his teacup. It shattered at their feet, but neither even looked down. 

"Fuck! Look what you did now!" Dave shouted, but Ray acted as if he hadn't noticed. Instead, he balled up a fist and made to punch his brother in the jaw. Dave was quick, and moved his face, causing Ray to punch the toaster, instead.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Ray swore, taking his hand away he'd noticed he'd dented the metal. He'd really wished it was Dave's face he had dented instead.

Dave took this opportunity to push Ray, and in doing so, he lost his balance, slipping on the broken teacup, and landing on his back. Before he even had time to think, there his brother was on top of him! He had him by the neck and was banging the back of his head against the linoleum floor. Ray grabbed his brother's wrists, trying to stop him, but when he couldn't he went for another blow to the face. 

This time Ray made contact, and split open Dave's lip. Blood ran everywhere and Dave turned his head spit out part of a tooth. "You fucking wanker, you cunt! You broke one of my bloody teeth!" shrieked Dave. Ray looked up, smiling. maybe his brother would leave him alone for a bit now. 

"It doesn't matter, I mean, I'm the singer, you are just a guitarist and backup." Ray laughed. Dave's lip was already beginning to swell, and he got up from Ray and went to get a cold beer to bring the swelling down. Ray got up and went back to the livingroom, picked up the pieces of his magazine and sat down to have a smoke. He'd won this round, but he knew Dave would get back at him, it was only a matter of time!

Dave walked out of the kitchen, and removed the beer from his lip just to tell Ray that he hated him, before putting it back. He then walked down the hall, and slammed the door hard.

Ray hated that they acted like this, the name calling wasn't so bad, he and all the band members did that when they were frustrated, but hearing that his brother hated him, that bothered him. Worse, he had done nothing to provoke Dave. He was just quietly reading the NME for the benefit of the band. Skint, he couldn't go get another copy so he could only hope one of the other band members had bought a copy.

Their flat was silent, and he thought about putting on a record. He chose the Beatles, and as the crackling sound turned to music, his mood began to lift, and he went and draped himself over the sofa, and lit up a cigarette. Finally, the tension had been cut, but that was about to change.

Dave opened his bedroom door and shouted down the hall, "Turn that shite off, they are the competition! What in God's name even possessed you to buy that rubbish?" Apparently, having a split lit did not keep Dave from cursing.

"Go back in your room and shut the damn door if you don't fucking like it, it's not even on very loud!" Ray shouted back. He flicked some ash into a nearby ashtray, and took another drag.

The next thing Ray heard was his brother stomping down the hall and making his way over to the stereo. Not having the beer in his hand he easily snatched Ray's record, a dreadful scratching sound from the needle moving across it could be heard. He held it between each hand, making menacing faces.

"Give.me.my.fucking.record.you.wanker." Ray's voice was cold and deliberate and he hoped Dave would take it seriously. He was not playing, he'd paid a lot for that and it was a record he really liked, as well as his girlfriend. 

Dave lifted his knee, and broke the record over it, then handed Ray the pieces. Ray's mouth had dropped open, and his blood began to boil all over again. He threw the pieces of useless vinyl at Dave, who ducked. He then started laughing again, now that he'd gotten Ray back for throwing that punch.

Quietly, Dave walked back down the hall, happy for the silence. Ray, mashed his cigarette out and was fast after him.

"Why do you have to ruin everything I own?" Ray asked, as Dave walked into his room.

"Can't you see? It's my job as your younger brother to do this!" He folded his arms and leaned against the wall.

"What does that mean? We are family, Dave and families don't treat each other like shit, or at least they shouldn't. If you ask me, I think you are just jealous because..." Ray didn't get to finish his sentence because Dave had slapped him hard in the mouth.

"Aw, fuck, you didn't even let me finish!" complained Ray.

"Didn't have to, I know what you were going to say, and you are wrong!" He pointed a finger at Ray, and raised his eyebrows. He was not about to discuss this.

"Dave, you keep this up and there will be no band because we will all be hospitalized! It will either be for physical or mental reasons, make no mistake!"

Dave rolled his eyes, and brushed his brother off. They were fine, this was just 'business as usual,' or at least that is what he told himself.

"Say, I'm used to you messing with me and calling me names, but you are absolutely out of control today, and I can't deal with it. Tell me why." Concern was in Ray's voice this time, for there had to be a reason.

"It's nothing." Dave's face had gone blank, and his voice lost all emotion, nor could he even make eye contact with Ray anymore.

"Your girl hasn't been coming around, I just thought of that now. She used to be here all the time, what happened?" Ray asked.

"She isn't interested in me anymore." Dave stared at the floor as if it fascinated him.

Ray reached out a kind hand and rested it on Dave's shoulder. "Come, sit down on the bed, tell me about it."

Both men went over and sat on the edge of Dave's bed, and Ray wrapped an arm around him. "Dammit you are my brother, all you had to do was say. Us beating the shit out of each other never helps."

"It relieves tension for me." David admitted.

"Well it makes me tense!" Ray replied.

"I know something that relieves tension even better, and right now, if I don't do that, my head is going to burst." Ray proclaimed.

"Really, and what is that?" David asked.

Without saying another word he lay back on the bed, undid his trousers and pulled out his aroused cock, and began to stroke himself. "Oh yeah, that's much better. You should try."

Dave's jaw dropped. He had always thought Ray a bit 'square' and that he alone was the kinky one in the band. Not saying a word, he lay next to Ray. and undid his trousers. He too began to stroke, closing his eyes.

Ray then reached over and wrapped his fingers around Dave's cock, and Dave did the same to Ray. Both men were now stroking each other in Dave's bed, breath hitching as each man's pulse raced. 

"Fuck.." Dave whispered, thrusting into Ray's grip. This was even better than when his girl did this, for his brother was a man, and men knew from an early age how to do this just right.

Finally, Ray came with a guttural moan, covering his chest, as well as Dave's hand with his come. Next, Dave let go and came, leaving all of his tension behind him as he spilled come over his chest and his brother's hand.

Ray thought about wiping come on Dave, but he didn't want to start anything. Both men were now calm and they could just clean up and no one would ever know.

"I am much more calm, thanks brother." Dave turned and kissed his cheek before getting up. 

"Probably shouldn't mention what we just did." Ray replied, though I do agree, and would do it again in a heartbeat."

"I generally don't talking about my wanking, so I think we are good." Dave grabbed a towel for Ray and one from himself.

"No, I don't either, but I would like to know if this is your regular 'wanking towel.'"

"Well, yeah.." Dave answered casually, "and so is this one."

"Considering I just got off with my brother, I'm not even gonna care. Just know you owe me a record." Ray cleaned up and threw the towel in the corner.

"Fine, but I'm picking it out!" Dave stated.

"Here we go..."


End file.
